1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a camera or a camera system composed of a camera and an external strobe device in combination thereof.
2. Related Background Art
In photographing a static image using an external strobe device, there are cases where a stroboscopic emission intensity is to be set to an arbitrary level depending on a photographing mode or the like.
However, it is conventionally impossible to set the stroboscopic emission intensity arbitrarily unless the external stroboscopic device has a function for setting the intensity of emission.
An object of the present invention is to provide a camera system and a camera in which a stroboscopic emission intensity may be set arbitrarily by the operation of the camera even if an external strobe device has no function for setting the intensity of emission.
According to the present invention, there is provided a camera to which an external strobe device is detachably attachable, characterized by including: an operational member for setting an emission intensity of the external strobe device through an operation by a photographer; and instructing means for instructing a set signal set by the operational member to the strobe device.
Also, the camera may include a mode selection member for selecting a plurality of photographing modes including a manual photographing mode, and an emission intensity of the strobe device may be set by the operational member in the manual photographing mode.
Also, in the camera, an emission intensity inherent in the external strobe device may be set by the operation of the operational member.
Also, in the camera, the operational member produces a signal relating to a proportion to a full emission intensity of the strobe device.
Also, in the camera, a signal relating to a full emission intensity of the strobe device is produced in accordance with an operational condition of the operational member.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a camera system, characterized by including: a strobe device detachably attachable to a camera body; an operational member for setting an emission intensity of the strobe device by operation by a photographer; and instruction means for instructing a set signal set by the operation member to the strobe device.
In the camera system, in particular, the strobe device controls the stroboscopic emission intensity on the basis of the set signal set by the operational member only in the case where, when the strobe device has a function to make it possible to set the stroboscopic emission intensity of the strobe device arbitrary, the stroboscopic emission intensity of the strobe device is not set in the strobe device.
Also, in the camera system, the camera includes: an appropriate emission intensity calculating circuit for calculating an emission intensity of the strobe device; and a setting operational member for setting a correction amount of the calculated appropriate emission intensity value of the appropriate emission intensity calculating circuit, the setting operational member and the operational member being the same member.
Also, in the camera system, the camera includes a mode selection member for selecting a plurality of photographing modes including a manual photographing mode and an emission intensity of the strobe device may be set by the operational member in the manual photographing mode.
Also, in the camera system, an emission intensity inherent in the external strobe device may be set by the operation of the operational member.
Also, in the camera system, the operational member produces a signal relating to a proportion to a full emission intensity of the strobe device.
Also, in the camera system, a signal relating to a full emission intensity of the strobe device is produced in accordance with an operational condition of the operational member.